Trouble
by BloodmoonX
Summary: The DRH mess with the wrong cars and pay for it. Now Boost and the cars of RS have to find these cars before they find Snot Rod. SnotRodXOC
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do own Cars on DVD, but the characters from the movie belongs to**

** Pixar. Any other characters belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me to badly. I can think the **

** story up better in my head then on paper. So read and in joy the**

** story.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Driving on a dark stretch of I-40 was a very happy truck singing to "Life is a Highway", a bit out of tune from time to time, but he didn't care he was in a good mood.

"Well it felt good to go home and see the folks" said Mack, as he continue to sing.

Mack was so busy sing, that he had almost missed the exit that would that him to Radiator Springs. With in seconds of know this he veered to his left just in time to make the exit.

After he got on the exit, he slammed on his brake two minutes later to see a great deal of oil and parts all over the road. He knew right away that there was an accident here, but he couldn't see any cars anywhere.

Mac on hook himself from the trailer, and starter to look around, when his light reflected out a car's body down in the ditch. He looked down in the ditch and saw not one but three cars and they look like they where dead, until he saw one move just little.

"Oh, their still a live. I've got to get them to Doc in Radiator Springs fast!" said Mack as he race back to his trailer, hooked backup and move the trailer into a better spot to get the unconscious cars into the trailer. After unhooking himself, he when down into the ditch to push the cars when finally saw who they were.

"_Oh Chrysler, it's those young cars Boost, Wingo, and DJ. But where is Snot Rod?" _Thought Mack as push the last car into the trailer. Just when he was about to close the trailer door, a very weak voice said "M…Ma…Mack?" said the young tuner that happen to be Boost who spoke.

Mack stop and look at the young tuner and said "Don't worry kid, I'm taking you to Doc so he can get you boys fixed in no time." as he push the button to close the trailer door.

_**1 Hour later….**_

"Quick. Get them in the clinic and to the lifts!" said Doc as he gathered up all his tools.

It took about ten minutes to get all three in and onto the lifts. "That's the last one Doc." said Lightning.

"Thanks Kid, now please go outside so I can get to work on saving these three cars lives." said Doc as he went to work on the tuners. As Lightning was leaving he thought to himself "_What happen to them? I hope Doc can save them?_"

Lightning drove out of the clinic and over to Flo's to talk to Mack, who look as worried as he was.

"Hey Mack, what happen out there?" ask Lightning as he park next to the big truck.

Mack spoke with a little worry in his voice "I don't…Kid. Old Mack was driving when I happen upon a big mess in the road and looked around saw them in the ditch. It look as if they had try to go ten rounds with a dozer and lost." when Mack was done telling him he started to cry.

As lightning look at Mack, he could understand why Mack was crying. The truck had grown fond of the tuners beside the fact that they love to prank the truck when he wasn't expecting it but, Mack always found ways to get back at them.

"Well Mack, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning" said Lightning as drove over to the Cozy Cone to where Sally was waiting.

"Hey Stickers, how is Mack doing?" ask Sally as Lightning park next her.

"He's taking it pretty bad. I think we all are." said Lightning as he look back at the clinic and then at Sally.

"Come on Sally, lets go and get some sleep, then in the morning we'll go see Doc." said Lightning as he and Sally drove into their home to get some much needed sleep.

**Well that is the end of chapter 1, please Read & Review. Thanks**


	2. The Story

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but, I've been busy at work and at home. Thanks for the reviews. And here is chapter 2 enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Light from the early morning sun came though the window down on the resting form of Lightning McQueen. He felt the warmth of the sun and cracked one eye and looked at the clock, it read 6:29 am, and he knew it was still to early to get up, so he closed his eye again to get a little more sleep before Sarge and Fillmore morning argument.

"FILLLLLMOOORE!!!!!! GET YOUR HIPPIE REAR FENDER OUT HERE!!!!" yelled a very upset Sarge.

"Like, man Sarge calm down. There's no need to yell man." said a very happy Fillmore.

Lightning snapped awake and rushed outside to see what was going on that would have Sarge in such a foul mood with Fillmore. When he got outside to get a better look, he could see Sarge arguing and pointing at Fillmore then pointing at the speakers on Sarge's house and back to Fillmore. Lightning though the argument was over Fillmore's music being to loud but, listed more closely and found it was totally different.

"Fillmore if I wanted to put that junk you call music on over my speakers, then I would have done it myself." spoke Sarge who was still fuming with anger.

"Look man I didn't put Pink Floyd The Wall on and it's not junk man." said a calm Fillmore trying his best to calm the jeep down. All Lightning could do was laugh and sigh as he drove over to Flo's for breakfast.

"Good morning lightning. How are you this morning?" asked Robert McCannon a 1988 black Cadillac Deville, a resent addition to the small but, growing town of Radiator Springs.

Lightning drove up and parked in the stall next to Robert, and then Lightning replied "I'm fine. Do you known what got Sarge up in an uproar this morning?"

"Someone put one of Fillmore's CD on to play over Sarge's speakers this morning. And I'll give you one guess who?" said Robert as he pointed his tire at a 1992 black Ford Mustang w/ flaming skull painted on both sides, roof, and hood. With piercing in the right corner upper lip, right side mirror and a chain connecting them together. Parked by cone 1 and trying not to laugh out loud at the still upset army jeep.

"Here you go hon." said Flo as she gave Lightning the can of oil.

Lightning looked back Flo and said "Thank Flo, can you get a can ready so I can take it over to the clinic to give to Doc?"

"Sure thing hon, I'll be back in a minute." said Flo as she drove off to get the can ready for Lightning to take to Doc.

"Zackary Logan McCannon get you rear end over here, not!" yelled Robert to his son, who eyes grow wide knowing he had been caught.

"Yes dad." replied Zack as he drove over and parked in front of his dad.

Robert looked at his son and said "Now Zack, you know better than to mess with Sarge's stuff. Right?"

"Right" replied Zack as he sunk down on his suspension.

Before Robert could said a word there was a loud crash that came from the clinic.

Everyone who heard the crash stop to like in the direction of the clinic, even Sarge and Fillmore had stopped arguing at the sound.

Then the doors to clinic flow open with a crash, a car came speeding on to the street, then turned and sped off in the direction of Willy's Butte, leaving a very shocked group of cars looking back at the clinic to see Doc driving out of the clinic.

Robert, Zack, and Lightning were the first to drive over to Doc to ask what had happen.

"What happen Doc?" asked Lightning and Robert in unison.

"I don't know Kid but, I need you to go and bring him back here" said Doc.

"Sure thing Doc." said Lightning turning to leave.

"Hey Lightning, I'm going with you." said Robert as he joint Lightning outside.

They both drove out to Willy's Butte and started to look around for the tuner. There they found the tuner down in front the starting line where Doc had race Lightning the first time, crying.

"Hey Boost are you ok? Is there anything you want tell us?" ask lightning as he and Robert drove down and park in front of the still crying tuner.

"It…was just….a joke, they didn't have to beat us up." said a still crying Boost.

Lightning and Robert looked at each with concern for the tuner. This could explain how the three tuners ended up in the ditch to start with.

"Who beat you up Boost?" ask Robert

Boost looked up at Robert and Lightning, then said "I didn't heard any names but, I'll do remember it was a camaro, about four vans, two trucks, one big forklift and a big rig tow truck." as Boost finish he shivered a little just thinking about the beating he and others had gone that night.

Both cars eyes grow wide in horror at hearing this. Robert was the first to ask "What exactly happen, Boost?"

Boost looked at the two cars, took a deep breath, and then said "ok". As Boost started telling the story of what happen, he though to himself "_I've got to find Snot Rod before that camaro does._"

**_Four hours before Mack finds the tuners……._**

Boost and the other had stop at a local watering hole in the town of Red Rock, for a drink before starting the night's harassing of cars on the interstate.

"Hey, Boost how many cars and trucks do think we'll harass tonight?" ask DJ as he took a drink of oil.

Before Boost could answer the question, Wingo answers back "Man, I think about ten cars, five trucks."

"What about you Snot Rod?" asked Wingo while looking at the orange Barracuda who had just recovered from another sneeze.

"Not a clue Wingo. Maybe five or six cars and trucks all together." answered Snot Rod taking a drink of oil.

Boost answer both DJ and Wingo questions, as he turned his attention back to the gang "Who cares how many we get to harass. I'll got idea on how to start this night out right." as Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod looked in the direction Boost had indicated with his tire at a dark red Chevy Camaro and two vans one being a midnight black Ford E-150 conversion van and other a blood red GMC Vandura conversion van park at another table.

"This is what we're going to due…." said Boost to the other as he told them exactly what they were going to do next.

The DRH quietly drove behind the two vans so as to not to be seen by the camaro or heard by the vans.

"One…two…three…..NOW!" said boost.

As Boost and DJ hit the Ford, Wingo and Snot Rod hit the GMC at the same time, it made the two vans jump forward, hit the table knock all three drinks onto the camaro with a SPASH all over his hood.

"Hahahaha so long losers!" said Boost as he and others sped off leaving behind two very angry vans.

Boost looked in his side mirror to see that the camaro didn't look at all up set but, saw that he had an evil looking smile instead of a frown on his face. The two vans on the other hand looked extreme upset and boost just smile as he leaded the way to the interstate.

_About one hour later on I-40…_

"Man this stinks, there wasn't very many cars on the road to mess with." said a sadden DJ

Boost answer back while still looking ahead for the exit to route 66 "Look. Five cars and one truck is better than nothing DJ."

"Look. When we exit off, we'll spot and wait for Snot Rod to catch up. Then we'll continue on the Radiator Springs." said Boost to the others.

It was about ten minutes later that the tuner exit off the interstate and on the road to route 66 that would take them to there next stop Radiator Springs. But that didn't happen.

_**back at Willy's Butte…**_

What happen next made Boost frame shake as he continue to tell the story to Robert and Lightning.

_**back in the story…**_

Wingo and DJ where up in front of Boost, when he heard metal on metal contact and squealing tires, boost veer to the left to void a air born Wingo, but in doing so he didn't see the large black forklift, he crashed and fell unconscious.

Boost slowly out his eye to thumbing pain all over his body. He looked around asking "Hey DJ, Wingo what happen? What did we hit?" The voice that answers wasn't DJ or Wingo, but unknown voice.

"You friends can't answer, they're indisposed right. But, I'll gladly answer you question Boost." said the voice with a laugh.

Boost tried to turn around to see who had spoke but couldn't. He looked down to see that he was being held in the air by a large black forklift.

"There's no use trying to get down, the big guy there is holding you still. So just relax." said the voice.

"Hey, turn so he can see his friends." order the voice.

"Ok boss" said the forklift

As the forklift move so Boost can see his friends, what Boost saw made him averted his eyes from the forms of DJ and Wingo.

"What? You don't like what we did to your friends?" said the voice with a laugh.

Boost eyes snap open to the site of the same dark red Camaro that was at the cafe in Red Rock laughing at him.

Boost's anger boiled over and he started yelling at the camaro "STOP! SPOT LAUGHING! IT NOT ONE BIT FUNNY YOU STUIP CAR! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ONE MY FRIENDS!"

"So you think it was funny to get drink spilled on me in found of those cars at the cafe?" asked the camreo, as his drove to where DJ and Wingo sat.

"I think not. So we took the privilege of teaching you kids a lesson in manors." said the Camreo as he pointed at a Dodge Ram conversion van that was red w/ two white stripes that ran up the hood, over the roof straight back and dark blue Chevy G-20 conversion van.

Then the Camaro pointed his tire at DJ and Wingo, and said "Ok boys, knock these two cars into the ditch."

All boost could do was watch as the vans rammed both DJ and Wingo into the ditch.

Boost swallowed, knowing that he was going to joint his friends soon.

Boost watch as the forklift moved over and sat him down where his friends were at just a minute ago. Boost tried to start his motor but it wouldn't turn over. He looked around for some sign of hope but found none. Instead he saw a white freightliner tow truck, the black forklift to his right. Then in front there was the Camaro, chevy van, and dodge van. Off to his left were the two vans from the cafe and two white dodge ram trucks.

Just as boost closed his eyes to await the vans to hit him, his eyes snap open at the sound of a car that just sneezed, looked in the direction of the exit ramp off the interstate to see an orange Barracuda driving up the exit ramp.

Boost knew he had to warn Snot Rod before he gets caught. So Boost yelled as loud as he can muster in the direction of Snot Rod "SNOT ROD! RUN IT'S A TRAP! GET OUT OF HERE N.." but before he could finish he hit so hard that Boost was knock unconscious before he even hit the ground.

_**Back to Willy's Butte…..**_

"And last thing I remembered was Mack helping me and the others." said Boost

After Boost had finish the story, Lightning and Robert were both concerned as well as angered at the fact that someone could been so mean and heartless to the young tuners.

"Well Boost your safe now. Let's get you back to Doc. Ok?" said Lightning

"Ok" answer Boost, as he drove back to town with Lightning and Robert.

"Hey Doc, were back." said Robert as the three of them when in the clinic.

"Thanks Robert, good news the other two are wake and want to take to you Boost." said Doc to the cars as they came in.

Boost drove into the room where Wingo and DJ were still on the lifts but live and kicking.

"I going to run some more test to make sure the repairs are holding." said Doc

"Ok Doc, me and Lightning we're going to go fine and talk to Sheriff about what Boost told us at Willy's Butte." said Robert as they drove off to fine Sheriff.

As Lightning drove with Robert, Lightning had a very concern looking as thought "_We got to find Snot Rod before this Camaro guy finds him first."_

**Author's Note: That was long, but wreath it. And the years for each car are as follow: camaro '92, the four vans are '82s, forklift is a '83, two trucks '94s and the freightliner is a '85 longnose. Well that's it for CH 2 pleases review.**


	3. Snot Rod

**-Note-: I back. Sorry for the wait but I have work to do. Good reviews thanks, so here chapter 3 enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**Summerville High School 2001,**_

"_How did you like the view wimp?" said a Dodge Charger as he and two other cars were laughing and pointing at the car hanging from the flagpole._

"_Great, now can you guys please let me down?" said a orange Barracuda name Jeff Lowemyer (a.k.a. Snot Rod)._

"_I don't think so wimp." said the charger still laughing._

_Jeff was about to starting cry, when my eyes spotted the prettiest girl in school by the name of Sara Kermoles driving his and the other cars way, and she looked pretty upset about something. He noticed that the other cars hadn't spotted her coming until she was right behind them._

"_WHAT DO YOU THREE THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" spoke Sara in an upset voice._

_Jeff saw the cars stop laughing, their eyes grew with stock as they turn around while saying in unison "Nothing Sara". She wasn't convinced, she continued to glare at the three cars that could of melted steel._

"_GET HIM DOWN NOW!" said Sara to the cars that then started letting Jeff down._

"_Good. Hey are you ok?" Sara asked Jeff as she drove over to him._

_Jeff looked at Sara and said "I'm fine Sara thank you for getting me down from there." as he point at the flagpole._

_Jeff looked at Sara closely, she wasn't upset anymore but, he noticed that she was trying to ask a question that didn't want to come out. So he ask "Is there something you want to ask Sara?" the question had caught her of guard, that I saw her eyes grow wide with surprise, then she looked at the ground and started to plush red at the question I had just asked. She took her eyes off the ground and looked me in the eyes, then asked me the one question I didn't think she would ask me of all the cars in school she could have asked she asked me._

"_I was wandering I you wanted to go to the prom with me?" asked Sara_

_Jeff's heart skipped a beat as he answered "Y..Yes" to Sara question._

_Sara drove up to Jeff and kiss him on the side and saying "I see you at 7:30, ok?" all he could say was "ok" as he watch her drive off to fine her friends._

_The charger, magnum, and explorer we're so shocked by what they heard and saw that their lower jaws hit the ground and eyes went wide with surprise. As Jeff watch her leave he heard someone said "Hey kid you wake?" Jeff looked around to fine the car that spoke, and then the dream ended………_

_**Back to present day….**_

Snot Rod slowly opens his to see white trunk looking at him saying "Hey kid your tank is full, you fell a sleep. Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks for asking." replied Snot Rod with a yon.

"How long have I've been out?" ask Snot Rod

"Oh, about hour I think. Why?" replied the truck

"A HOUR! I'VE GOT TO NOW!" scream Snot Rod as he sped out of the gas station and back on the road.

Snot Rod gotten a mile and he could feel himself starting to fall a sleep, he did everything and anything to stay awake saying "I got to stay a wake and make it back to Boost and the others." As he was saying this he didn't notice a dark red camero and white freightliner tow truck by the side of the road waiting for him to bye.

"Hey, Reggie you tow hook ready to catch this punk?" ask the camero to the truck.

"I've got it ready Tony." replied Reggie, as he got ready to throw his tow hook.

"NOW!" said Tony to Reggie, with in minutes he thrown his tow hook that hooked the barracuda with ease.

Snot Rod awoke at the word "Now" that someone had said, that he didn't feel the tow hook grab onto him until he came to a very painful stop. Snot Rod had his teeth clinch together and tears rolling down his sides and hood. His back axle felt like it had bend broke in half by what had grabbed him from behind. Then he heard someone laughing from behind at his pain.

"Haha, nice catch Reggie!" said a very happy Tony as drove up and in front of the tuner get a better look at his face.

"Who the hel…" Snot Rod froze as the camero came into view; he started to shake when the camero was face to face with him.

"It…it…you. You're the one from the café and the one who attacked Boost and the others." said Snot Rod as he shook even harder.

The camero didn't say a thing, he just looked at the tuner, and he then moved out of the way to make way for the two vans. They smiled at the tuner, and then they started to pummel the barracuda until they felt that the car was out.

As Snot Rod was getting pummeled he thought "_please stop, Boost where are you…" _he then last conscious.

_**In some unknown location…..**_

The suns raze shown though the basement window onto to a badly batter form of an orange barracuda. The warmth of the sun was helping the car to wake with a groan. Snot Rod slowly woke up in the lots of pain all body and frame. He opens his eyes only to fine that his right eye didn't open. He then try to stretch only to receive a large jet of pain up his frame from his rear axle and a parking bolt on his right front right tire. He could feel dry oil on his lips. He then sighed knowing he was going anywhere any time soon. Then he hears someone coming down to the ramp, he looks up to see small full-size van come running down the and come to a dead stop in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH! Dad there's stranger in our basement!" screams the small van as he races backup the ramp.

"Well, I see you're finely awake." said the camero that he saw before getting pummeled by two vans, as he drove down the ramp can to stop in front of Snot Rod. The notice the orange barracuda was trying move as far away as possible.

"Whoa, Whoa not going to touch you ok? I brought you some oil with medicine help deal with pain." said the camero as he put a can of oil down in front to the car.

Snot Rod stopped moving looked at the oil then at the camero then back to the oil. He moves the oil close and starts to drink. He then says "thanks" to the camero and goes back to drink the oil.

"Your axle is broken in four different places, your not going to able drive any until I fix it. Do you understand?" Snot Rod stop drink looked at the car that just hours ago let two full grown full-size van beat him up and nodded slowly letting the camero know he understood.

"I be back in down here in a coupe of hour some food." said the camero as he drove up the ramp out of the basement.

_**An hour later….**_

"Dad, mom I'm house." said a new voice that woke Snot Rod up so listing to what was going on up stairs.

"Sara, your home. Missed me!" yelled the voice of the kid that he saw early.

"Oh, Ryan you gotten big cents I last so you what have you been up to squirt?" replied the second voice.

"Nothing much, but there is an strange old beaten up muscle car that looks like the car in your old prom picture." Said the kid to the second voice. Then Snot Rod heard the sound of a car coming down the ramp leading into the basement. The car that came to a stop in front of him made his heard skip a beat.

"Jeff Lowemyer?" said the car that was just as surprise as he was.

"Sara Kermoles?" replied Snot Rod before past out from the medicine the camero had given him early. "_She just as beautiful as she was in high school." _he though before losing conscious completely.

**Uh oh, cliffhanger don't you love me (_starts laughing like mad man_) will Snot Rod get better? And who this Sara girl from Snot Rod's past? You just have to way for the next chapter. Can you guess what type of car Sara? Review lots of reviews. Thanks. ;)**


	4. Plans

**Sorry for the long time bet****ween updates I've been busy working late on the ship****. Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 4 enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------**

In front of a building there was four cars, one was a small blue full-size van name Ryan Kermoles, who was playing a game on his PSP, parked across from him was two adult full-size vans one being a dark blue Chevy G-20 van with custom grill guard and oversize off road tires name Tonga Vanz, and his brother Hector Vanz, a blood red GMC Vandura van with a scar on the right side that ran from the corner of his mouth to his taillight, playing a game of Tic-Tac-Tire, driving back and forth in a line was a pretty dark green Chevy G-20 van name Sara Kermoles, who was looking very worry for the orange muscle car being worked on in the shop.

"Hey Sara, don't worry dad and Max can fix him right up" said Ryan to his older sister as he continue to play his game.

Sara stopped driving, turned around and sighed as she looked at her father's shop door.

Then laughter snapped her out of her daze. She looked in the direction of the laughter, to see Hector and Tonga looking at her and laughing.

"Hey Sara…..ha ha….I don't see why you're….ha ha….so sad….he he….the kid probably….he he….deserved it" Hector said, as they both continue to laugh.

Hector was still laughing, when he heard a engine revved loudly, he stop laughing and his eyes went wide with fear, to see an very upset Sara driving toward him and Tonga caring a three foot long pipe in her right tire.

Hector had stopped laugh, but his brother continue to laugh saying "I know…ha ha…that car is such a wimp…ha ha" not hearing Hector warning to stop laughing before they get pummeled by Sara.

Tonga finely stopped laughing, looked at his brother and asked "WHAT? WHY DID YOU STOP LAU…." he didn't finish the question as his brow razed while saying "huh?" at what his wide eyed brother was pointing at. Tonga looked in the direction Hector was pointing, his eyes grew and the color ran out of his body in fear to see a now in raged female carrying a pipe not ten feet away and coming closer.

Sara's angry boiled over, she gun her engine while holding the pipe hoping to knock Tonga or Hector out with one swing, all the while yelling "WHY YOU OVER GROWN PIECES OF SCRAP METAL! I'M GOING KILL YOU!

At this they both turned and drove for lives screaming "IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" with an enraged Sara in hot pursuit.

"NOW WHO'S THE WIMP!?! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE THE TUFF VANZ YOU SAY YOU ARE!" she replied with a mad laugh as she continue to chase the two Vanz brothers leaving her brother behind with a puzzled but scared look on his face thinking _"What the hell? SARA! __Oh no! Got to get dad __fast!"_

Ryan dropped his PSP, turned and drove into the shop screaming "DAD?! HELP?! SARA'S GONE MAD!"

_**Mean while **__**in the **__**garage….**_

"There, the repairs are done." said a tired Max Vanz a midnight black ford E-150 van as he look over the mentors hooked up to orange barracuda on the lift.

"Nice job Max, on getting the new rear axle in. He will be out for about 2 to 3 hours, let's go get some food at the house before he wakes up." said Tony who was also tired from all the work they had done for the car.

As they made their way toward the door, it flow open with a SMASH and standing there was a worry, scared little van saying "DAD?! YOU MUST HURRY! SARA HAS GONE MAD AND IS CHASING HECTOR AND TONGA WITH A PIPE TRYING TO KILL THEM BOTH!" Both cars were shock at hearing this news.

"Oh great! Max you stay here. I'll be back with your brothers" said Tony as he sped out of the garage following his son. Max was still shock at the news that all he could do was shack his front end and look back at the car on the lift thinking _"Why did Tony want this tuner fixed? And what made Sara that u__pset that she was trying to kill both__ his brothers__ Tonga and Hector__?"_

_**Later that evening b**__**ack in Radiator Springs….**_

After Lightning and Robert found Sheriff they told him of Boost's story of what had happen that night to the tuners, he then had Boost come by the station to look at mug shots to help narrow the search down to a smaller number of suspects. Zach had come with Boost for moral support for his friend.

"It seems weird that a year ago those two were at each other fenders, know their best of friends." spoke Robert as he look over at the table where Boost and Zach were parked looking at mug shots.

"Yes it does" replied Lightning to Robert's remark of the tuners.

Three hours later Boost gave Sheriff the nine mugs shots for him check out in the police database. It took him two hours to gather all the information and put it together in nine folders. After he was done, Sheriff went over to the table where Lightning, Doc, Robert, Sarge were and parked next to Doc and set the folders down. He then cleared his throat to speak to them about his findings.

"This is information on the cars that attach the tuners. They're as follows: Twenty-Four years old twin dodge ram truck Ben and Ringo Thompson these two have been in trouble for small things from speeding to running cars off the road. Next is thirty year old large forklift Jesse "Fork" Whitmore he's been in trouble for mainly brawls in which he has put cars in the hospital, this due to his short fuse temper. Next up twenty-nine year old freightliner longnose tow truck Reggie Linders he has been in trouble for assault & battery and vandalism. Next four big trouble makers are the thirty-three years old quadruplets full-size vans, the Vanz brothers Max, Tonga, Hector, and Rimo these four have been into trouble with the law at the of seventeen, ranging from shoplifting to assault & battery." Sheriff finished with sigh and sat back on his suspension.

"Whoa Sheriff these cars sound bad. Why don't we bring them in for what they did?" ask Lightning with some anger in his voice.

"It doesn't work that way Kid." replied Doc with a glare at Lightning, who looked down at the floor.

"Sheriff you said there are nine suspects, but you only spoke of eight. Who is the nine suspect?" ask Sarge with worry look on his fender.

Sheriff sigh and spoke the nine suspect name "And finally forty-seven year old camero Tony Kermoles his only trouble he has been in with law was a simple speeding ticket he got at the age of twenty-one." At that last comment, everyone look at Sheriff with collective response of "What?" at this response, Sheriff looked as if he wanted to disappear and hide at that moment.

Mean while as Sheriff continue to talk to the others cars of what needed to be done, a shadow makes its way out the front door unseen. The black car sped to the clinic where the tuners were waiting for the car to return from the police station. The car enters the garage saying "I'm back. Getting the information was too easy."

"Great job Skull. Now we can find these cars and make the pay for messing with DRH. Plus find Snot Rod as well." Spoke a ready and eager Boost with a smile.

Skull look at a down hearted DJ and Wingo saying "Plus we will add in some extra licks for you two, right Boost?"

"Right" replied Boost who was parked by the door waiting for Skull to hurry up so they can get going.

So they said their goodbyes and left the clinic heading out of town on route 66. Soon they past the welcome sign to Radiator Springs. About forty minutes later they made it to the spot where the gang was attacked the night before.

"Hey Boost I think we need some extra muscle and I know just the cars." Said Skull as he stop and turned around to see that Boost had stop at the side of the road looking down in the ditch with sadness and anger in his eyes.

He drove up to the sad and angered tuner asking "Are you going to be ok dude?"

"I'll be fine bro." replied Boost

"And what extra muscle are you talking about" replied Boost to Skull's first question.

"Over at old man Morgan's place. You know his two sons Ruckus and Rampage." replied Skull answering Boost question with a smile on his fender.

"WHAT?! Those two crazy country hick cars? No way!" replied a shock Eclipse to the young Mustang.

Skull just smile and said "Mary Lou Morgan will be there bro." and with that the Eclipse blushed at hearing the name Mary Lou Morgan.

"Ok, let's go get those hick cars." replied Boost as he and Skull continued to make their way toward old man Morgan's farm for extra help.

_**Back at Kermoles**__** home**__**…..**_

"Have a nice night Max and sorry for what Sara did to your brothers." said Tony to the ford van with a hurt Hector and Tonga in tow.

"I'll will and don't worry they had it coming." replied Max with laugh at what Sara did to the two vans.

"WHAT!?!" replied both vans at Max last comment.

After bidding farewell to the vans he went into the house to deal with his daughter bad behavior toward the two vans. As he entered the living he saw Sara parked near the fireplace looking at the wall intently. In the kitchen was his wife Rebecca Kermoles an older model navy blue Chevy G-20 full-size van and his son Ryan doing dishes. He stopped halfway to the kitchen, turned so he was looking at his daughter. He went to say something first but Sara spook up.

"What?" ask Sara in angered tone in her voice.

"Oh don't you give me what Sara. You're the one who attack Tonga and Hector with a pipe. Right?!" shouted Tony.

"Those two had it coming after what they said about Jeff. About he is a wimp and laughing at the fact that he got beat up like he had it coming. So I got mad and did something about it!" Sara shouted back at her father as she got up to leave out the front door.

"You could have kill ether one had I not stopped you! And where do you think you're going young lady?!" shouted Tony as he followed his daughter out the front door, stopping on the porch, as Sara continued down the ramp.

"I'm going to sit by Jeff for awhile!" Sara shouted back as she drove up to the shop, open the door and drove in. After locking the door she slowly drove over to where the barracuda was resting parked in front the car thinking "_Jeff, I wish you were awake_".

As she sat there her thoughts flashback to the night after the dance where Jeff escorted her home from the prom.

_**Flashback**_

_"__I never had so__ much fun in my life!" spoke__ a happy orange barracuda to the green G-20 van._

_"Where did you learn to dance like that Jeff?" ask Sara as both cars continue to drive to her house._

_"Well I can't danc__e very well, so I got some help from Franco." replied Jeff who__ blushes red with embarrassment__ to her question._

_Sara look surprise at hearing what Jef__f just said, that she didn't realize__ that __they were about to drive __right by he__r house, when a car horn cause __Sara__ to__ slammed__ on the brakes__ just in time__ to realize she was in front of the house. She turned and gave Jeff__ a__ sorry look for daydreaming and n__ot realizing where she was at, but in doing so caused the__ barracuda__ to__ brushed red with embarrassment_

_"Thank you Jeff for escorting me home and I had__ a__ lovely time __tonight." said__ Sara_

_"__You're __welcome Sara. And I had a great time too." replied Jeff_

_Sara didn't know who made the first move, but before they __knew__ it both were lock in a kiss that neither wanted to end. When they __finely__ did Sara felt that her engine was still racing and Jeff looked like he was still a cloud 9._

_Sara managed to come down to finely say "Good night" with one last kiss to before heading up the ramp and going inside. __From the house she could hear the barracuda speed off while shouting "GOOD NIGHT SARA! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" at that last of the words she let out a sigh and replied __quietly__ "Good night Jeff"._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sara thoughts return to the barracuda on the lift in front of her, with sigh wishing he would wake up and say something, anything to make her feel better about the situation.

Sara drove up to Jeff and kissed him on the fender saying "Good night Jeff. Please get well." She then backup so she was parked next to the lift the car was on, and started to cry until she fell asleep.

As the sence unfolded on the screen the car let out a sigh of frustration thinking "_What does she see in that punk!?_" The car drove out the room and down the hall to the window in the living room stopping to look one last time at the shop thinking with a grin "_Looks like I'm going to have to make this work to my advantage._" He turned and drove up the ramp, down hall to his room parking next to his wife to get some sleep.

**Well there is the end of chapter 3, will Boost get payback on Tony and find SR, can Sheriff and others bring in Tony's Gang, and what is Tony planning Snot Rod. You'll have to wait and see. More reviews. "X"**


End file.
